GTA3:Life On The Edge
by An Anonymous Imposter
Summary: (Chapter 2 is Up) I gave the guy from GTA3 a name, John Kayleson. Betrayed by his Girlffriend. Betrayed by the Cartel. And the Cops want him caught. Welcome to Liberty City
1. Prologue

Grand Theft Auto 3  
Life on The Edge  
Prelogue  
  
10:50, only ten minutes from closing time at Liberty City Federal Bank. The small group couldn't get any faster in the souped up Cartel Banshee. "10:53! Hurry this up, we want people there. We ain't doing a sneak in job ya' know." said a slick spanish-type girl. "We is a going as fast is this beast goes." A look of anger entered the girls face. "I don't give a shit! You take it faster or there will be a rather large hole in that ugly columbian face of yours!" Without hesitation the young Cartel worker went faster, putting his foot at the gas harder.   
The other two Cartel men ignored the girls feeble threats and continued loading the 12 gauge shotguns. Other than the girl, known as Catalina, was a young man. "Hey John, you ready for this!" Asked one of the Cartel men. John grinned as the speeding car went to a hault, his brown coat was starting to show the two pistols tucked away. He put them back in and responded. "Yeah, first job should be promising. Hopefully we get the amount we want."   
One of the Cartel laughed as he jumped out of the car and got his gun in hand. Before they jolted in the bank they checked for cameras. None in sight, but there was a single customer in line, with one teller. "Okay, we do this my way, or we goto jail. Me, Catalina, is not gonna be seen in an ornage suit due to one of you newbies." She looked over to the driver and the young man, John Kayleson. John, in quick description, was a man who was sick of the law, and wanted to live his own life, in his own rules.  
The 4 people waltzed into the room causion, while hiding their guns. As the last customer left a voice was heard. "Excuse me, it is closing time so if you could just..." Suddenly Carlos, the Cartel driver, pulled his gun out and quickly shot the camera out. The others already aiming their semi-auotmatics at the scared-teller. The frightened teller instintively raised the hands in the air, and waved them. Carlos started whispering to them. "She is signaling the police. We have to get out of here." Catalina just looked at him.  
"Okay, you a better listen good,cuz' I am only saying this once. Fill this here suit case up with Hundred dollar bills only. If any ink grenades happen to find their way into this here suit case, you will have led in your head. If any cops are signaled you will have led in your head. Do you get that senoir!" Without looking back she responded to the lady. "Y-yes. Here you go." She immediatly pulled out a small steel box from the register compartment.  
"Well open it, were you are!" The girl hesitated, but she pulled out a key and opened the box slowly. The box reveiled 6 large stacks of 100 dollar bills. "Good, now if you would like to live, you'd better fill the suit case full of those bills. Catalina kicked the suit case to the teller, and the teller picked it up. "You have two minutes, hurry." said Catalina, as if she was enjoying the fright of the bank teller. She was watching the girl fill the case with the money.  
"1minute is up." Catalina reminded the teller. John just sat there and stared at the escape door. He definately wanted out of the current situation. The teller looked at the watch, and hurried. "Times up, bye." She pointed to Carlos, then the teller. Carlos got the point. He raised his 12 gauge double barreled shotgun, and took the young female teller into his sites.  
"No, please. I did as you said," Carlos readied his aim. ", for christ sake, I have a child." Tears rolled down her cheeks as Carlos pulled the trigger. John looked away. "Okay Carlos, and Pablo, grab the bag." ordered Catalina. "As for you John, go check the door. Make sure those pigs aren't waiting for us." Catalina waited by the Emergency exit. John walked out the door, and immediatly shot at the overhead camera. In the background John heard a scream.  
"Shit! She signaled th cops! I wasn't lying!" Then Catalina, Carlos, and Pablo ran out the door. Already police sirens could be heard. John waited a second for the trio to get past them. BANG! John quickly turned the corner to see Catalina picking up the suitcase from Carlos's dead grip. "Catalina, what is with you'r..." John was looking up at his former girlfriend."Sorry babe, but I am an ambitious girl, and you're..." Catalina cocked the shotgun."...just small time." John felt a rush of sadness, BANG, then a rush of pain.   
He collasped onto the ground, staring at the body of Carlos, the Banshee leaving, and the cops pulling up.As John fell asleep he looked for the light of heaven, but he woke up in a hospitle. Cops staring at him, camera's watching him, and Catalina living her happy life with all the money in the huge mansion. John Kayleson was caught... 


	2. Chapter One:Narrow Escape

Grand Theft Auto 3  
Life on The Edge  
Chapter 1:Narrow Escape  
"Mr. Kayleson, you are guilty of murder for Lesley Cross, and Carlos Rel'derio, and the help of a total amount of $2,500,200 American currency. To keep any remaining law in Liberty City, you are due to 75 years in Liberty City Correction Facility. The court is a jured." (Sorry for Spelling) John stared down at his handcuffs. He knew he was in for a while. He looked around to see his parents crying, and the tellers parents laughing. His attourney looking disapointed, and cops grinning.   
John knew he wasn't going to be seeing too much action in the big house. The cop grabbed his arm very firmly, and practically dragged him to the huge white van, with the big black letters saying "S.W.A.T." on it. In the huge van was two other people. A huge spanish man, along with a thin black man with two casts on his wrists. With the fingers sticking out of the cast, you could tell he was burnt bad. "Get in!"   
Demanded one of the cops. Suddenly ,as John was getting in, the cop pushed the guy in, and slammed the door behind him. John got up and sat on the small bench. He looked up at the black man. "Some white people just piss me off. Specialy the ones who decide to be Pigs. Ma' names Eight-Ball. Who are you." John grinned, he remembered Eight-ball from the huge car bomb in front of the mayors office. Sadly the bomb went off before he wanted it to. "John Kayleson, caught with 3rd degree murder."  
"Oh yeah, you da one that blew one of the Cartel's brains out. God, if we get out of here, I know a place were you could get a living." The guy grinned as the car started moving. The cops pulled out of the police station pretty quickly. They didn't want the news to spread,because they were holding the infamous car bomber along with the imfamous "El Burro". The cops were on high alert, because rumor has it that a group of "Diablos" would make an attemp to free the group of gangsters.  
"Are we being followed..." asked one of the cops. The other cop turned his head back towards the front of the car. "Doesn't look like it one bit." As they drove towards the bridge a white van and a black "Patriot" hummer started stalking the large SWAT Van. The bridge was low with traffic, and the lights were bright. On the lower side of the bridge, the van opened it's doors an threw what looked to be a large fuel cansiter.About half way up the bridge the "Patriot sped up and quickly braked in front of the SWAT van. "Shit! We need back up- I repeat, we need back up."  
  
The van pulled up behind the SWAT Van, and 3 men came out of the Patriot, and the van. "NO WAY IN HELL! HE IS HEADED TO THE STATE CORRECTIONAL FACILITY!" The driver of the huge police owned van shot at the hummer. "Oh fuckit. Shoot him." One of the men aimed the large M16 at the guy behind the windsheild and fired. John looked out the small crack called a "window" and saw two mexican men walk out. "Shit! Are they the Columbo's!" Yelped 8-Ball.  
"Doesn't look like it. They are always in 'South-of-the-Caribbean' Shirts." 8-Ball looked at him with a glare. "Damn. Lemme guess, you usd to work for them." John now had the exchanged confused look. "You didn't know!?!" The chubby mexican in the car with them laughed. "You two home-boys shut up. Those out there are my type. The Diablo's are helping with my escape. So shut the fuck up amigo's, nd maybe you can tag along."   
John and 8-Ball looked at him, they didn't know that was 'El-Burro'. The guy really messed up Liberty City Econimy in the bombing of the Portland Harbors. In the background some screaming could be heard."Senor Dickhead, It's no problem to kill you." Suddenly the two back doors were opened, and a cop was waiting there shivering his ass off. "Okay El Burro, is good to see man. Now less go, I am pretty damn sure they managed to call for back-up. You two, get the hell out of here. You free."  
El-Burro got out first, then John. When 8-Ball got out , he gave the cop a kick-in-the ass for good luck. "Yeah fuck you piggies."The Diablo shooter looked over to 8-Ball. "Whad you say amigo?" 8-Ball looked to the shooter. "Oh nuthin', just wanted to say my good-byes, ya know." El-Burro grinned. "Hey, one last thing. This fuckin' bridge ain't gonna be standin' much longer. So is' my best advice for you to get off this rock quickly." And with that, El-Burro got into the Patriot, and took off.  
"You better help me. I can't dive my hands are messed." 8-Ball looked handicapped with his casts on. "Yeah sure." The two walked towards one of the only cars from the traffic, a Sentinel. In the back ground one last tick was heard. "What was that?" Asked 8-Ball. John turned around. KABOOOOOOM!!!!!!!! "OH SHIT! DUCK KID!!!" John was blown against the Sentinel. 8-Ball was blasted 4 feet away from the recoil. The two were knocked out.  
  
"Hey Kid you okay." John woke up with the thin black man's face only a foot away. "Yeah, but don't call me kid." John sat up, looking around. There were holes in everything. The SWAT car was demolished, along with another cop car, which hadn't been seen before. "Hey, whats-your-name, come here. I know a place were we can lay low for the night." John didn't bother the name calling,and he got in the still-standing Sentinel.  
"Need help with the door, 8-Ball." John chuclkled as he heard 8-Ball whisper 'fuck off'. "So where do we go." 8-Ball layed down the directions, and John followed. The drove down the road, and stopped at this place called 'Eddy's Garage'. "Okay, get out. This guy will set us up with a new pair of clothes." John got out and followed 8-Ball like a kid meeting his Grandpa for the first time.It was morning  
"Hey 8-Ball, sorry 'bout the whole Cartel thing. My girlfriend was working for them." 8-Ball grinned. "Yeah I understand, but my boss won't, so don't tell him. We are going for a trip. Hows that so-called car holding up." John laughed, and looked at the car. "It's okay, but the handling sucks. Where are we going." 8-Ball looked back to John. "We are going to Luigi's Sex Club 7. He runs a pretty tight job, but he also is a big part in the Liberty City Mafia." John looked around his shoulder. "So is that the guy you are gonna hook me up with?"  
"Yeah. If you get on his good side he'll probably introduce you to a man named Salvatore Leone, largest man in the Liberty City mafia." They both got in and John was already headed towards the right direction. "Damn, have you been here before?" John smiled at 8-Ball's question. "Yeah, this is where I met Catalina." 8-Ball got a real pissed look on his face. "FUCK! You were going out with her?" John got a little frightened. "Y-yeah, why..." 8-Ball was thinking, then he snapped. "You met her on June 6,1999. I ain't no psychic either. She got some real nasty information on us. Damn, she almost crippled the mafia." John was pretty scared now. "Sorry. I didn't know..." 8-Ball eased alittle. "Just leave that detail out." John grinned, as they pulled up to Luigi's Sex Club 7. 


	3. Chapter 2:Luigi's Sex Club 7

First off, thanks for all those people who are reading this lil' story. Thanks to Limp Bizkette, Mako Eyes, and Sappire Rose for reading my story. One last thing, I really don't like doing the missions part of the story, so that is why it is taking longer...   
And I might skip a few of the easy or stupid missiions...   
  
Grand Theft Auto 3  
Life on The Edge  
Chapter 2: Luigi's Sex Club 7  
"One last thing, John, don't mouth off to these guys. They'll fuck you up." John nodded, and they both got out of the car. The was a small alley between the two buildings. 8-Ball knocked on the door, and two men came out."Okay, you wait here. I gotta talk to Luigi, talk to his men. They could start you off with a job." John nodded again. "Are you the new delivery boy?" John realized the italian man was talking to him. "Yeah, my name is..." The two men smiled, and heard 8-Ball say 'What up Homie'. "Okay then. It is nice to see new faces, as long as we can trust you. We can trust you right?" John nodded, not a word coming from his mouth.  
"You wanna work for us then. Pick Luigi's girl up and maybe we can help you. Her name is Misty. She is by the hospitle. Hurry, she is waiting. And so is Luigi..." John just nodded once more and left towards the banged up Sentinel. He had to drive right through the mexican homelands, Hepburn Hights. "Is that her" he whispered. He saw a girl in a pinkish bikini, with a coat on though. He stopped over by her and she walked to the door. "Are you Misty?" She blinked. "If you want me to be Misty, I'll be Misty. But if you want Kinky, I'll be Kinky." John immediatly pulled away from the blonde, and drove to the hospitle. 'Maybe another time' he thought.  
This time he saw a girl waiting by the hospitle entrance. He pulled up to her. "Are you the real Misty?" She looked at him with a confused look. "Yeah I am Misty, but I only work with a schedule. And you ain't on it honey." He laughed, and responded. "I am with Luigi, he wants to talk to you." She glanced back at him very sharply. "Oh, you are the new guy 8-Ball's been talking about. He didn't decribre you at all, but if it you, then I'll get in." Without time for John's response, she got in. "So who are you, big tough man has to have a name." John looked back at her, she wa in the back seat. "Yeah, John Kayleson." She grinned as John drove towards the club again.  
"This is the place John, It's time for me to go.Thanks for the ride." She got out as one of the mafia men walked up to the bruised car. "Nice work kid, heres some money," He handed John a suitcase full of cash. "That is $1500.0, from here on out you can expect more, but don't get greedy." John smiled, and nodded. "One more thing, when ever we need work, come to us." John went to the warehouse. And entered the cheaply made bedroom. He stored the cash in his closet. He took a rest, tommorow was going to be a big day.   
  
BERRRINNGGG BERRRINNGGG "Wha, I'm up, I'm up." John slapped the alarm clock and sat up. "Where's my shirt?" He looked around and found his dark leather shirt. He got up and walked outside. "Wait, something is missing..." He looked around. "DAMMET! WHERES MY CAR!?!" He looked in the garage, and it wasn't there. "Okay, it wasn't my car to start with. Screw it, I'll go shopping." He picked up the baseball bat, and walke donto the streets. "Okay, wheres my car..." First car in sight was a Esperanto, followed by a Kuruma. He ran up to the Kuruma, took his bat to the driver.  
"Okay take it, but leave me alone." John smiled at the foreignor, and started beating him. He got into the car, and drove over the bruised body. He drove to the club and knocked on the metal door. The two men awnsered. "Oh it's you. We need you to drive Misty to Joey Leones garage. They have been waiting to see eachother for a while." Misty walked out and they both went towards the new Kuruma. "Hey, it's John. You picked me up right." Jophn nodded as they went towards the busiest secoin of Portland. Traffic was everywhere. "Hey, Misty, do you mind if I take a shortcut?" Misty looked at him. "Yeah, as long as I get there."  
John smiled and turned left right into the grass. He drove over to the next road. "Next time remind me if you are takin' a shortcut." John laughed and stopped at Joey's. A man in blue overalls walked upo to the car. "Hey Misty! Whatcha doing lately!" She looked at him very happily. "Oh ya know this and that." Joey looked towards John. "Hey, when you need a job, I am here for ya. Just don't touch my girl." Lohn smiled and started the engine again. "Wait, take this!"! John stopped as Joey pulled out his check book.   
"8 thousand should do. Keep up the good work kid." John pulled out with the check in hand. Working for the mafia was a lot more promising than the Cartel people. John pulled back onto the road towards Luigi's. It was still early, 9:00 AM in the morning, right now he'd be sleeping. John passed the Police station and the Sweeney Medical Center. Alot had happened in the past 3 days. Nothing exciting though. The whole escape was practically planned. El Burro would have either got out at the prison anyway.  
Luigi's club was in sight. He pulled up and knocked on the steel door once more. And only one of the men awnesered."Oh, it's you. Hey Luigi, it's the delivery boy you wanted to see." A thin man walked out the door. "Hmm.. You look capable. Okay, listen up. There is the pimp who has been stealing our girls, and we don't like that, do we..." John nodded his head to signal he meant no. "Good, so I want you to kill this Diablo bastard as quickly as you can. But be careful, he has some relations with Ammu-Nation, so expect him too be armed." John sighed. John agreed and left the building.  
  
He left and started looking for a Diablo stallion, with a girl in back. He looked around and saw nothing, but then something happened. He saw a car stop in front of hooker about a block away. And it happened to be a stallion... John watched the car, and he saw some struggleing in the back. 'Time for action'. John watched as the girl was throuwn out the door, and she was hurt bad. He followed the car very slowly. And it started to speed up. John had now realized that he had been spotted. Stealth was never his best class in school...  
John sped up to. John knew the cars by heart. The original Stallion had been his first car, and he knew the Kuruma was faster. John looked at the licence plate on the back. It said 'Cartel SUX' John rammed the back of the car and sped up again. He looked forward and saw the hole-filled Portland Bridge. He knew they wer close to the huge gap filled with water. Johgn planned on making this a easy 4 grand. He crashed into the Diablo Stallion at full speed, and the brakes didnt work in time.  
The car went straight off the edge, but the man managed to jump out in time. "I AIN"T GIVING UP THAT EASY SENOIR!"  
He started shooting wildly at the car. "YOU WANNA PLAY THAT WAY!!!" John put the car in full speed and rammed the guy. The guy wearing pink went flying into the river. John had killed a pimp. He laughed as he drove back to Luigi's. His 'borrowed' car was blooming with a thick black smoke. He went back to Luigi's and collected his money. "Yeah, not enough excitement. What the hell was I thinking." John walked back into his room with blod dripping down his lip. 


End file.
